1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for controlling transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-speed communication service is required in order to operate recently developed multimedia services. An apparatus for performing the communication service is also required to include additional functions to those of the conventional art. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an electronic device having reduced hardware complexity while providing high-speed communication service.